Don't Approach Me
Don't Approach Me is a song released by Deuce on The Call Me Big Deuce EP. It was later re-released on his album''' Nine Lives' as a Best Buy bonus track. Lyrics ("Suspect was last seen in the rear entrance of the club") ("Ten-Four, do you have a description?") ("Uh, yeah. Suspect is white, male, approximately five-eight/five-ten, medium built, eighteen to twenty years, short hair, wearing blue jeans, running shoes, black T-shirt. Copy that?") This is for you fags, when you ride, don't approach me This is for you fucks, when you die, don't approach me Go on, run your mouth where you hide, don't approach me You're looking like a bitch, you're a coward, you ain't shit You fuel the fucking flame in my heart, yup, yup Makaveli's got me evil, so evil, so weak but so strong A lady named Sigh's got my secrets, my spirits And you gon' have to kill her to defeat me Yeah, give me one, give me two, three, four, five shots While I'm rolling in the Benz with The Truth, pop-pop A shotgun in the back, yeah, it's loaded, yeah, it's cocked Hollywood, throw your hands up! Where you at? I ain't got no fucking ice on my fingers Just ten broken bones on your throat till you ain't breathing Yeah, you know where I live, you're a bitch, you got shit Take your best shot on the West Side, I got Nine Lives Try to see through my eyes? No, you can't, nope Watch my pearly whites shine while I laugh You better catch me in the club falling down Don't need a nine to take your one life This is for you fags, when you ride, don't approach me This is for you fucks, when you die, don't approach me Go on, run your mouth where you hide, don't approach me You're looking like a bitch, you're a coward, you ain't shit This is for you fags, when you ride, don't approach me This is for you fucks, when you die, don't approach me Go on, run your mouth where you hide, don't approach me You're looking like a bitch, you're a coward, you ain't shit Just remember I ain't stopping for nothing, made it from nothing to something Feel the bass pop when it's thumping, I see you hiding and running You know it's Judgement Day, keep on running You hear my shit when it's bumping and pray to God I ain't coming I bleed a little bit of me when I speak, I'm speaking to my enemies Ain't no heroes in this life of mine Ain't no fucking rhyme that be written how I feel inside You gon' fucking hear me when I'm speaking When I'm heated, heated like a nine millimeter There ain't no fucking pictures here left to paint, homie Except the portrait of Miss Johnny 3, blow me I can joke, if you wanna choke we can go To the throat, till you're bleeding on your hardwood floor No matter the place, no matter the time, no matter the race I'm leaving, you hating me 'cause there ain't no more changing me I'm the whitest of the white, the rawest of the raw I'm laughing on the inside screaming "fuck you all" Fox11 better come and change my shit, bitch So twenty-three attorney generals can suck my dick While I'm sitting in the back of a white and black Vick Chained up and I still don't give a shit This is for you fags, when you ride, don't approach me This is for you fucks, when you die, don't approach me Go on, run your mouth where you hide, don't approach me You're looking like a bitch, you're a coward, you ain't shit This is for you fags, when you ride, don't approach me This is for you fucks, when you die, don't approach me Go on, run your mouth where you hide, don't approach me You're looking like a bitch, you're a coward, you ain't shit Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Arina Chloe - additional vocals, keyboards *Tye Gaddis - drums *Jimmy Yuma - additional vocals, guitars Trivia *Johnny 3 Tears' name is backmasked in this song for unknown reasons, as Deuce has openly called him out before on songs such as ''When We Ride. **The same thing happens on Walk the Walk, where Charlie Scene's name is backmasked. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)